The inventive concept of a massage comb involves a two part comb combination with an upper part which can be slidably removed to gain excess to a lower part which contains the teeth which are hollow in a lengthwise direction to receive a lotion that can be applied to the skin of the head during the massaging action. The wood of the massage comb is made of bamboo which is low in formaldehyde which allows any fluid to permeate through the wood to thereby transfer some of the fluid to the hair strands during the combing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,537 illustrates a comb having hollow teeth to permit a fluid to pass there through. However, The discharge of the fluid is accomplished on a lateral side of the teeth so that the fluid is discharged onto the hair but not directly to the skin on the head which is an object of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,086 discloses a comb that will transfer a fluid to the hair while combing. The discharge of the fluid is accomplished by inserts of absorbent material which is placed along the longitudinal axis of the teeth to transfer the liquid from the inside of the teeth to the outside and thereby to the hair. No fluid is directly transferred to the skin of the head during a combing action which again is an object of this invention.